Chimerite
The Chimerites are a powerful race of warriors created by the Brotherhood of Makuta. History In the years after the overthrowing of Miserix, Makuta Teridax, deciding a more potent breed of foot soldiers was needed for his plans of overthrowing the Great Spirit, gathered the Brotherhood of Makuta's most experienced Rahi creators and ordered them to begin preparations for such an endeavor. Makuta Verahk, believing he could manipulate such beings to suit his own goals, became the self-appointed leader of the science team that consisted of himself, Mutran and Chirox. He set out to collect samples from what he deemed as some of the world's most skilled warriors, extracting biological samples from Toa Hydros and the Protodilian Dark Hunter Proto-Beast. With the samples in the Brotherhood's possesion, Verahk and his team set out to create the ultimate soldier, combining the essence of Hydros and Proto-Beast, and incorporating features of earlier experiments, such as Titan. Ultimatly, after trial and error, the three Makuta created the first of an artificial, sentient race they dubbed "Chimerites". This first creation was named "Krahtek", who was immediatly trained to follow the Brotherhood's commands. Many more Chimerites would follow Krahtek's creation. The Chimerites' existence was kept a closely guarded sercret for several years. Eventually, however, the Chimerites became well-known to the Brotherhood's enemies, namely Toa, many of which were decimated by Chimerites. Several cities were also brought under the Brotherhood's control thanks to the Chimerites. Eventually, however, the Brotherhood, feeling such powerful creatures might one day turn against them, decided the Chimerites had served their purpose. The Makuta forcfully retired most of the Chimerites, locking them into stasis and storing them in various locations, though some were kept active as servants to the Brotherhood. Abilities and Traits Chimerites are large, muscular, hunched creatures clad in red, green, black and gray armor and spikes. They possess the same basic body plan of a Protodilian: Reptilian appearance, four arms, large claws and a muscular tail ending in a razor-sharp blade. As a hybrid species created from the biological matter Toa Hydros and Proto-Beast, Chimerites share many abilities with both. They possess very limited power over the elements of Fire, Air and Earth; can hurl lightning bolts from their claws, fire lasers from their eyes, have heightened senses and possesses the ability to regenerate if injured. Whether they possess Hydros' Cryovision, or Proto-Beast's telepthic and telekinetic abilities is unknown. In addition to the above, Chimerites possess overwhelming brute strength and intense durability. They are also amphibious, able to breathe both air and water. Known Chimerites *Krahtek Social Structure and Interations Highly aggressive and territorial, Chimerites tend to attack first and ask questions later. According to Krahtek, the Chimerites were also highly devoted to the Brotherhood of Makuta, following their orders with little hesitation. Trivia *Chimerite is a play on the word "chimera". In Greek mythology, chimeras were fearsome creatures whose bodies were an amalgam of a lion, a goat and a serpent. *Despite Krahtek claiming that the Chimerites were instrumental to the Brotherhood of Makuta in siezing power after the fall of Mata Nui during the Society of Guardians episode "Discovery", this is not the case. The Chimerites had been retired by the Makuta long before the fall of the Great Spirit. Krahtek stating otherwise was an error on the series creator's part. Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance)